spongefanfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:DanzxvFan8275/Proposal 1: Wiki Policy Changes
(yes I'm using Tarvy's name format for proposals) So, I claimed on my request that I would propose a few things. That damn fool SpongeBot already proposed one of those, so I'll go with another. (these are not limited ideas, just ones I'm using for the first few proposals) Let's just cut to chase. Our current main guidelines: I. Wiki Policy (revised May 21, 2017) #'Articles must be related to SpongeBob or the wiki': While it should be a given, there have been problems with this rule in the past. Pages for crossover characters are acceptable, but you must include some kind of indication of their relationship to SpongeBob, the fanon, or the wiki (user articles, etc). # No Vandalism: It's not funny; it's just crude and rude. You will receive one warning, then a block. If this continues on, the blocks will get longer until you are banned infinitely. # Be Friendly: Don't judge anyone, whether their race, sexuality, style, or anything else. This is supposed to be a great community! # Nothing above an R rating. # Don't edit another user's episode or closed spin-off without permission: This also applies to ending spin-offs run by someone else, even if you have joined the spin-off. You will receive one warning, then a block. The blocks will get longer each offense. ##Exceptions to this rule can be made for spelling, grammar, and formatting fixes. # No copying: Please don't copy other people. It confuses the members. # No power abuse: You will be blocked for an amount of time decided by the rest of the admin community and have your rights removed if you do this. It is very unlikely you will ever get them back. # No random or useless categories: It creates clutter around the wiki, which is something we do not want to have here. The user will be recieve a punishment based on type of offence. (Example: If a user creates 1 random category by mistake, a friendly reminder will be given out. If a user has created multiple random ones, the user will most likely be given a block for a certain amount of days.) (Good Category Examples: Episodes, Livin' With The Squid, Spin-Offs.) (Bad Category Examples: GROJBAND SUCKS!, Pinkie Pie is Cute, So long suckers!) # Saying rude, hurtful, insulting, or vulgar things to members of Wikia on Cloudsdale, Referata, Tumblr, Chatovod, or any other hosting/chat/blog site is capable of causing you to be blocked on Wikia: No exceptions. #'No politics:' You are not allowed to make blogs or forum posts about politics. Any users who bring up politics will be warned, if they do it more than 3 times then they will be blocked for a week. Also anyone who claims to be someone who has something to do with politics, will be blocked for impersonation unless they change their username or make a new account. You are allowed to make references to politics in your fanon works though. Wiki politics is allowed though. My proposed guidelines: I. Main Guidelines (revised May 21, 2017) #'Articles must be related to SpongeBob or the wiki': While it should be a given, there have been problems with this rule in the past. Pages for crossover characters are acceptable, but you must include some kind of indication of their relationship to SpongeBob, the fanon, or the wiki (user articles, etc). # No Vandalism: It's not funny; it's just crude and rude. You will receive one warning, then a block. If this continues on, the blocks will get longer until you are banned infinitely. # Be Friendly: Don't judge anyone, whether their race, sexuality, style, or anything else. This is supposed to be a great community! # Nothing above an R rating. # Don't edit another user's episode or closed spin-off without permission: This also applies to ending spin-offs run by someone else, even if you have joined the spin-off. You will receive one warning, then a block. The blocks will get longer each offense. ##Exceptions to this rule can be made for spelling, grammar, and formatting fixes. # No copying: Please don't copy other people. It confuses the members. # No power abuse: You will be blocked for an amount of time decided by the rest of the administrative community and have your rights removed if you do this. It is very unlikely you will ever get them back. # Do not add incorrect, random, or pointless categories: It creates clutter around the wiki, which is something we do not want to have here. The user will be receive a punishment based on type of offence. (Example: If a user creates a random category by mistake, a friendly reminder will be given out. If a user has created multiple random ones, the user will most likely be given a block for a certain amount of days.) (Good Category Examples: Episodes, Livin' With The Squid, Spin-Offs.) (Bad Category Examples: GROJBAND SUCKS!, Pinkie Pie is Cute, So long suckers!) TL;DR: I am proposing to remove rule #9 (insulting users outside of FANDOM) and #10 (no politics). #9 is outside of FANDOM altogether and not something that we can deal with on the wiki, so blocking wouldn't really make sense. If the user is causing trouble on another platform, their consequences should be limited to that website. As for #10, two things: 1) this is very vague and not well written and 2) there's really no harm in having a good political discussion every once in a while. I understand people might not like politics thus causing the creation of this rule, but those who don't like politics don't have to talk about it. As long as it's only used to some extent, it should be fine. -"WE ARE BETTER THAN THIS" 18:07, December 10, 2017 (UTC) Category:Blog posts